


In Terms of Biology

by Lamenta



Series: Lamenta's Tumblr Scribbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Anders, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacBeka requested I write some A/B/O Fenders...I am currently working on a series dealing with the dynamics but that appears to be still in the far future. So...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Terms of Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacBeka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/gifts).



The strong cloying scent hanging thickly in the air inside his mansion almost instantly brought Fenris to his knees the moment he entered. Sharp metal claws dug into the already partially damaged front door as the elf fought against the trembling of his legs, face flushing from the heat coiling violently in his stomach and neither regions.

 

With a low growl, Fenris closed the door and leaned against it to take a few deep, calming breaths. There was another scent mingling with what was unmistakingly the scent of an omega in heat – _his_ omega in heat – and Fenris huffed in amusement when he recognized the flowery smell as the bathing salts he’d found not too long ago in the master bathroom. Orlesian, no doubt, knowing his former master. He did not care much for such luxuries and certainly not for something that made him smell like a flower bouquet, but it seemed his omega saw use for it today.

 

If his omega had meant to overlay his scent with the scent of those bathing salts, he was failing.

 

Fenris moved swiftly, crossing the foyer and hurrying up the staircase as fast as he could with his body taut with arousal and the hardness growing between his legs. He stumbled into his bedroom and groaned. Up here, the scent was stronger. With his legs now noticeably even shakier than they had been upon arriving at his home, Fenris slowly made his way for the adjoining master bathroom. He stumbled into the door, pushing it open and stared ahead, green eyes wide and revealing the burning need inside his body.

 

Amber eyes opened lazily and met his gaze. The air was thick and humid inside the bathroom, the water steaming and most definitely hotter than was healthy in Fenris’ opinion. Anders’ usually pale skin was flushed due to both, the too hot water and biology taking its course, arousal evident in the mage’s eyes. Now that Fenris’ corresponding Alpha scent added to the intoxicating abundance of smells in the mansion, it was bound to get worse within moments. Sure enough, Anders gave a needy whimper and promptly slid deeper into the water until all Fenris was able to see was the mage’s flushed face and his neck, sporting the still fresh bonding mark right where neck met shoulder.

 

Fenris panted into the bathroom, eyes widening just a fraction more at the sound the mage made.

 

“You’re in heat,” he rasped.

 

“Really, how did you figure _that_ one out?” Anders muttered and Fenris’ face flushed more from embarrassment. The mage’s clothes, in a pile on the dirty bathroom floor, exuded the smell of _slick_ and aroused omega. With another, more feral groan, Fenris let himself sink against the doorframe, the metal claws of his gauntlet tearing into the wood.

 

“Suppressants?” Fenris gritted out.

 

Anders eyed him warily for a moment before lowering his gaze, long eyelashes fluttering. “I thought I wouldn’t need them anymore?”

 

The elf blinked. “Pardon?”

 

With a scowl, the mage lifted one hand and pointed at the mark on his neck. A low, appreciative growl rumbled in the back of Fenris’ throat. _Mine._

 

“Although, I will admit I didn’t expect the first heat to hit so soon,” Anders mumbled. “I had anticipated it would take a few months after leaving off the suppressants, but…it seems your bite caused my body to hurry up and…” He laughed sadly. “Maker, I forgot what it’s like…I’m so sorry, Fenris. I just thought…”

 

The animal inside Fenris howled with appreciation and want, when the elf finally understood what the mage was trying to say. Snarling, clawing on the inside, urging him to _take_ what was rightfully his. A shudder ran through Fenris’ frame and he slumped heavily against the doorframe as he tried to collect himself. Beautiful fool. _His_ fool, the mate _he_ had chosen to bond with, against all odds. A choice Fenris knew he would not regret.

 

His chosen mate willing to give Fenris everything.

 

“Then why are you in the tub?” Fenris growled, feeling his knot swell in anticipation.

 

Anders pursed his lips. “I assume I got a little worried when the heat hit full force and I realized we did not talk about this beforehand?”

 

The elf laughed throatily at that and Anders shivered at the sound, despite being surrounded by hot water. Fenris straightened his back and shakily walked over to the tub, carefully sitting on the edge. Amber eyes watched as the elf took off his gauntlets and breast plate, then hummed appreciatively when one of the elf’s slender hands reached out to gently caress over his slightly damp hair.

 

Fenris leaned in, bringing his lips to the mark for a chaste kiss, eliciting a soft moan from Anders. From there, his mouth moved to the mage’s ear, nipping on the sensitive earlobe. “If you wish to be filled with my litter,” Fenris murmured into Anders’ ear, “I do suggest you get out of that bathtub, mage.”


End file.
